1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power supplies for connection to readily available power sources. More specifically, it pertains to a switching regulator power supply which utilizes a ferrite core transformer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical switching regulator power supply incorporates a transformer wound on a ferrite core wherein an energy storage period is used to store energy in the transformer primary and an energy transfer period is used to transfer energy from the primary to the secondary of the transformer when the primary circuit is opened. The basic prior art switching regulator power supply monitors electrical parameters in the primary circuit, having an AC coupling only through the transformer to the secondary circuit. Often, a small 60 hertz transformer must be used to assure that the power supply will work upon application of line voltage.
One type of switching regulator power supply uses a constant frequency clock and varies the amount of energy transferred by extending or shortening the energy storage cycle as described in copending patent application Ser. No. 502,703, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,663, "Switching Regulator Power Supply" and assigned to the assignee of this invention.
The second basic type of switching regulator power supply is one which employs a blocking oscillator and actually changes the frequency of oscillation to accomplish the desired energy transfer, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,173 entitled "Switching Regulator Power Supply" assigned to the assignee of this invention.
The present invention involves monitoring electrical parameters in a sensing circuit providing simplicity of design and incorporating a high gain regulating circuit for accomplishing excellent output voltage regulation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple, reliable power supply with improved regulation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a more stable power supply.